this fic makes me feel like im high
by XXemoloveXX
Summary: ok so...sasuke's gay gaara and sakura and hoked up they go to a gay bay one night because sasuke sakura ans dhe ends up in jail please R&R rating may go up i up-date every 2 days kk kk dont ask y its a humor/mystery it is cuzz i want it to be ok


OK I WROTE THIS CUZZ...IM BORED

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sasuke and i walked home from school and he wore a black pair of high-tops a pair of tight green booty shorts and a yellow bathing-suite top for girls(a/n in my fic he's gay ok and there school lets them wear anything they dont even have to wear close if they dont want to)

i had my pink and black streaked with green tips waist lengh hair in a poney tale and i had all three of my eyebrow rings in both of my eyeborws both are pearces three times and was wearing a tight black shirt with a fish net shirt over ite black one the black one and of corse the fish nets are black i also wore a brown pair of baggy skater pants and skater shues and my belly buton ring was showing (a/n she is skater/goth ok)

"sakura can we go to a gay bar tonight please" said sasuke

"sasuke u know im not gay you know that im only bi" said sakura

"but that makes you half gay please sakura"

"i guess come on we'll get dressed at my house"

they went to sakuras house and walked in only to be greeted by gaara pinning sakura to a wall and kissing her she kissed back and pe pulled her shirt off

"um...sakura im gonna go to your room and get ready"said sasuke who talked in a normal voice as he had saw this every day and he did sakura sasuke and gaara live together in a 4 badroom 5 bath town house

"ok sasuke you do that"said sakura not even looking at him

as soon as he left gaara pushed sakura into a closit and locked the door

at the gay bar

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

gaara and sakura were dancing and sasuke was in one of the upstaris rooms fuking some guy who said his name was princess,ultra monkey loving banna hamic (a/n i dont gat it eaither)

when sudnaly a gun shot was heard and sasuke came down running down the stairs nacked and was yelling something like "the people in white are comming to get me"

sudnaly the cops came and pointed guns at everyone then sakura got drunk and ran up to one of the cops and started to make out with him and gaara was buisey yelling at the bartinder because he didnt put enough alcohol in gaara's drink

sakura was arested and was takin in for questing and gaara and sasuke just went with sakura and the now very horny cop th the peolice station

"dont play with me i and notin to be played with" said a very mad cop

"who said im playing" said sakura in a very scary voice

"ok,ok fine lets just start with the basics" said the cop and contiouned to question sakura

"whats your name"

"princess bob o alopa shama lama ding-ding

"how old are you"

123,264,7657 million years old

"where are you from"

"whoville"

"whats your phone number"

"0000000000"

"where do you live"

with darth vader in the firery pits of hell"

"whats your moms name"

"27"

"whats your dads name"

"28"

"is that how old they are"

"no thats there name"

"ok...where do they live"

"in luke skywalker's pussy ooohhhh burn"

"u commited any crimes"

"i knocked down a book store and set a few people and cars and alcohol stors on fire using alcohol"

"..."

"ok thats it your going down town"

"we are down town"

"then your going to jail"

"ehh i ben there done that so when do i get my lillie pop"

"what lollie pop"

"the one you get for beating the evil space robot prites of the criban at the video game mortal combat"

"oh that lollie pop here you go" he said handing her her lollie pop

"now we go to jail"she said sounding like a 7 yearold that over dosed on suger and coffie

"yes now we go to jail" said the happy cop

"yeah!!!!!!!!"said a happy sakura

the two linked arms and skiped away sing the sont they sing in the wizard of ozz when they all skip down the yellow brick road singing

sakura stood behind bars and grabed on to them and started yelling stuff like ''you'll never take me alive coppers" or "oh no i got the po-po on my tail come on lassie lets go kick those cars in the dick"

"mrs.princess bop o lapa shama lama ding-dong"

"yes"said sakura as she stood up

"you have a visitor"

a figure stood in the door way and sakura had one hand still on the bars of the jail cell and the outher was extended full lengh at the gerson in the door way "gasp"she said it and gapsed after she said gasp "its you" she sain in horror

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

find who it is in the net chapter if u dont like dont reviwe if u do than do but i gotta go for now and try to beat the evil salt water monker of zantar...well tootles and rember "may the force be with you'


End file.
